These were his parents
by AlekTas
Summary: One-shot from a story I am working on. Shows Naruto learning who his parents were.


_**A/N: I've been writing a Naruto story on and off for a while now. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever get it done. I had one scene I really liked and could be taken as a one-shot. In case I don't ever get to upload everything else I'm just throwing this out there.**_

_**The scene takes place sometime before the Chunin exam. Naruto already knows about the Uzumaki clan. **_

* * *

With a heavy sigh Sarutobi Hiruzen stood up from behind his office desk. "You have to understand why I, we, never told you Naruto."

"I had, I have a right to know!" Naruto interjected with an angry yell, "They were my parents! You don't know what it's like not to know anything about where you came from, who they were. Hearing how children mock you about it, or people telling you they abandoned me and didn't want me! You have no idea!"

A great deal of pain tore at the old man's heart. It could easily be seen in his body and his face, as its old lines tightened and his eyes closed with frown marks round them and in his brow.

"No." he finally ground out after a time, as Naruto tried not to yell further at the man. He stood with his hands clenched at his sides and an angry glare directed at the hokage.

The old man made his way over to one of the bookcases and put a hand underneath one of the panels before moving to block Naruto's view of what he was doing. A slight creak could be heard and a puff on a jutsu, maybe fuuinjutsu, because when he turned around he was carrying something that wasn't there before.

In his arms he held a large folder of documents and a rather beautiful ornate case. It was about the size of a drawer and surely held the information Naruto had been looking for so long.

"Knowing this is a security risk to you and to Konoha, Naruto." Sarutobi told the young man in front of him. "As I have already told you before, if people were to know who they were you would be at risk. If you get captured and they use a mindwalker like our resident Yamanaka, you will probably never see Konoha again. Are you sure you want this?"

It wasn't a very difficult decision, Naruto thought. Ninjas who are caught rarely get back home, even if it is without cause. Then they aren't officially caught instead they just vanish. Not telling anyone wouldn't be that much of a problem, he thought, he could do that. He was trained to think that secrets were best kept, well secret, no matter how much you wanted to blab about it. You can never know what a leak might entail.

"I want to know." He said again.

Sarutobi sat down his load on his desk, and placed it in two piles, the document on the left side and the case on the right. It was weird seeing documents. They were used, but normally Ninjas handled scrolls instead as they could contain much more information. Documents were more for research purposes, as you could lay everything out on a table and have a multitude of things going on on each page and easily just bundle them up afterwards. Scrolls were more for the finished product.

"I´m sorry to say, that there are actually no notes on your father's signature jutsus. Personally I believe he found it too risky to leave open the possibility of enemies copying it, as they've tried to do for a great deal of time now." The man said as he saw Naruto eye the pile of papers.

Naruto took a step forward and opened the folder to glance at what was inside. There, at the top of the page a name stood out. His head turned sharply at the man as he let out a small gasp, "No." But Sarutobi merely nodded at him, "Yes, he was your father."

"But, but I'm an Uzumaki! I'm not a-a Namikaze!" he cried.

The old man seemed to be about to shrug before he caught himself and gave the boy a small smile. "Actually I don't know which you are if I am honest. You mother was an Uzumaki, but they never told me your name except for Naruto."

"I chose to call you by your mother's clan name to drive people off the true fact. Iwa, to name but one however the worst offender, would be very interested in capturing or killing the son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konohakure."

The fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash, had a sterling reputation. He was known as one of the most successful Ninja to come out of Konoha. Some say he was the most decisive factor in the latest war against Iwa, where his talent and abilities won many battles, and took the lives of many enemy Ninja. He might be known as the Yellow Flash and celebrated as a hero in Konoha, but in Iwa he was regarded as a monster, a fearsome warrior nobody wished to meet. He was one of the very few Ninja ever to gain a flee-on-sight notice on his bingo book description.

"Since Namikaze isn't a clan, you might very well be an Uzumaki. It's an old tradition that if the mother's clan is more prestigious then under special circumstances the child could take her clan name, or the father could be introduced into their midst when they marry. Your father's parents were civilians, while you already know of the Uzumaki clan, so they might very well have intended to go that route, but alas as I said they did not tell me."

"Oh I knew him well," he said as he turned and looked out a the faces on the monument so clearly visible from the Hokage Tower, specifically he looked at the fourth's face whose calm yet analytical gaze regarded the ongoings of the town below him, "He was a great man, truly brilliant. Clever mind, a courageous soul and a steadfast view of right and wrong. I often talk about the will of fire, you know. People tend to forget it these days, but he embodied it." He drew a ragged breath.

"I knew your mother too. Oh she was a fiery spirit. Remind me so much of you sometimes." He said as he turned around and regarded the young teen in front of him. Hiruzen's eyes had grown a bit misty and he had a faraway look until he looked directly into the blonde's eyes. "Quite the temper she had, and her attitude. Hoh!" He laughed at the end, "Such a woman. I knew your father first, it was clear he was going to become my successor early on, so I taught him the ropes as best I could before it was time for me to step back. Those two," he sighed

"It was clear when he introduced her as his girlfriend just what kind of relationship they had. Oh it was clear as day that they loved each other, and Kami knows how clear it was who was, shall we say 'wearing the pants' in their relationship." A wistful smile had found its way onto the old mans face, as well as the young man in front of him. Naruto had tears leaking from his eyes as he tried to imagine them.

Sarutobi Hiruzen opened up the case and pulled out a framed photograph which he handed to Naruto. It showed a blonde haired man with a blue turtleneck shirt smiling happily at the camera. His left arm was around the shoulder of a red haired beauty whose smile was positively radiant. Their eyes truly shun with happiness, and their hands were joined over one point, the woman's swollen, clearly pregnant belly.

Naruto couldn't hold in the sob that escaped him or the tears that fell onto the glass as he caressed the faces of his dead parents. It didn't matter that his father was famous, or his mother a part of a lost clan and the whole dispute there, all that mattered is he finally had his answer. These were his parents, and they had loved him.


End file.
